I'm With the Band
by veradietz
Summary: That's what happens when The Darkling, a misterious guy from an art class, and Aaron, his former friend from high school, ended up in the same college, taking very different classes, to combine their forcers to... start a band.


_This is an AU fanfiction that envolves both the Shatter Me Series and The Grisha Trilogy. You may (or may not) find some characters from other series while you're reading, so, pay attention ^_^_

CHAPTER 1 - J

It's a cold day in California. It's so so cold that I almost can't feel my foot fingers. They're probably in shades of purple right now even though I cannot see them. That's the price you pay when you have to walk two miles from a building to another between classes. I like it here thogh, it's a good view. But the wheater the wheater it's not so great for my bones. I feel like I'm shivering and shaking so hard I almost bump in someone passing by.

I hold my books tight into my chest and just can't stop looking at the ground because if I dare to look straight I might think the cold will burn out my nose. If that's even possible.

At least it's not raining.

There are two figures looking at the building 4's board, that's the first thing I notice when I enter the hall. I welcome the heat from the room with delight and I almost smile. The two people are discussing and pointing and making funny faces about something on that board something I can't quite distinguish yet because I am still too far away and even when I'm closer to them I can't see it completely. I really need reading glasses.

Ali is the first to see me and she waves and smiles that kind smile of hers. You wouldn't take her as a kind person by her look because she has this fearless projection of a personality in her hair and outfit and she looks so modern and cool and I wish I could just look like her for a day to know how it feel: to not be bothered by anyone's thoughts of how I am supposed to be or look or feel.

"Don't tell me that Mrs. Dietz put all grades on the board again. PLEASE, tell me she didn't do it. Not. Again" I ask them. Kenji rolls his eyes.

"Calm down, princess, it's not that. We were talking about this" he points at the board and then I notice the flyer with a crazy disign and I can't quite understand if it is a monster a wolf or just something that looked a lot like when someone throw a bunch of black paint in a white wall.

"What is this, exactly?" I take if from the board and take a closer look. "It's not some call from the art class, is it?"

"Kenny was saying that it's, in fact, a call, but from some band who's perfoming I guess tonight." Ali says. Kenji figured this out alone?

"Did you figured it out on your own?" I ask him and even though he look offended I laugh.

"I heard about them and their exquisit flyers over campus. People are pretty excited though I heard nothing about the music." he takes the flyer off my hand and put it back on the wall. "I guess they're called The Flood or something." Wait what?

"The Flood? Wouldn't it be The Fold? That band you listen over and over on your ipod and you fangirl about everytime their song is playing on the campus' radio?" I tease him.

"Did you just said that I have fangirl attacks? Are you really destroying my integrity at this time in the morning? Really J, go on, break my reputation in two like that." He looks at Ali "She's saying this because she has this huge crush on the lead singer or whatever he plays and don't want us to talk about so she can't be red in the cheek just as she's right now"

Ali laughs. I just punch Kenji in the arm.

"So you didn't heard nothing about their music, right? Liar liar, pants on fire." He smiles.

"What can I say? I just know alot about everything you know. It's my job to be, you know, a know-it-all-smart-ass. I have to be invisible, like the wind. So I can be at all places and see what you, poor souls on this damned earth, can't." he smiles even brighter. That son of a bitch.

"I feel like an alien, because I don't know anything about them. They are good at least?" Ali is looking from me to Kenji but when I am about to annswer her, some guy who were putting more flyers over the board a minute ago, speaks.

"Pretty good, actualy, although my opinion shouldn't be considered." he switches his attention between the board and Ali and his smile is so so beautiful. His dark hair and his blue eyes fits perfectly in this wheater and it looks like he was some kind of the last piece in a puzzle who fits exactly everywhere. I am not making any sense.

"Why, are you in the band?" I ask. I try to smile but I can't. I am frozen in place by his smile.I am mentally smiling though.

And mentally shaking my head with exasperation because I just notice how idiotic I am about smiles.

"No and yes." he's back in puting the flyers on the board.

"Is that so? How come?" Kenji lifts his left eyebrow.

"My brother is the bassist. And I am sort of the manager." he's still not looking at us.

"Who's your brother?" Alina asks, even though she don't know anybody.

"Aaron, from ' poetry class" Kenji looks directly at me and this time it's my turn to roll my eyes. My reaction seems to catch Ali's attention.

"Did you know him?" she asks. And it's a fact that I know him. I know him but I wish I didn't because that bastard that idiot that stupid and cruel human being just punched and kicked the shit out of a guy from my dorn for no reason. He is a bully and I just hated his guts. And he is arrogant and cocky and gorgeos and self aware of that.

"Yeah, I know him, unfortunally. He thinks he's some king and the world is his kingdom. He's just riddiculus" I say "no offense" I direct the last sentence for that guy.

"None thaken."

"Is Darkling playing tonight?" Kenji asks to flyer guy. That catches my attention.

"See? Fangirl." I lough at him. "and why does everyone calls him Darkling anways? It some kind of reference to a bad glam group from the 80's or something?"

"It's not a nickname, from what I heard. It's like a title or something that he put on himself" Kenji, the know-it-all-smar-ass-son-of-a-bitch.

"Seriously dude, I feel some kind of 80's glam rock vibe in it like he's going to go on stage using some weird make up and shinny clothes." I say and the flyer boys laugh. Good to know that I entertain him.

"He's more like... I don't know, he has this Conor Orbest vibe going on, actually." What I said about he being a fangirl? "But without the lame nickname and the "I am the owner of the world" thing" Kenji point it out.

"Yeah... he's more like you, then" Ali start to laugh histericaly.

"You should come, you know, for the show", flyer guy speaks again. This time, directly at me.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe the lame nickname and the fact that one of them it's my brother is not a bad thing you know. Maybe you will enjoy". he smiles and looks at Ali "you both would enjoy" and then he looks at Kenji and point his finger at him "you, don't. you are already a fangirl, mate."

"Wait, what?" Kenji looks at him with that fake offended look that I know so so well and all I can think about is that I will go to this show tonight and maybe the flyer guy will be there.

"Oh, Kenny, the fangirl os fangirls" Ali is laughing and I laugh with her while going in the opposite direction of them for my history class.


End file.
